Memórias Póstumas
by S. Crovax
Summary: Memento, homo, quia pulvis es et in pulverem reverteris." Porque a Morte conta histórias, e a História conta mortes.


**EDITADO**. Encontrei uns erros dumal na anterior .-.

* * *

**_Memorabilia_**

**_-_**

_Há quem diga que fotos aprisionam a alma e distorcem a realidade. Esses são aqueles que jamais sentiram sobre si o peso das memórias._

**_-_**

Um quarto escuro, trancafiado, isolado de qualquer luz. Não havia janelas ali, tão pouco ar puro para se respirar.

Naquele lugar fétido, tudo era feito de retas: o armário, o tapete torto no chão, a cama de lençóis desgranhados, a mesa de cabeceira, o porta-retrato virado para baixo...

Ele não conseguia encarar aquele fotografia, não agora. No entanto, ele não se impediu quando ergueu a mão trêmula para alcançá-lo, nem se repreendeu quando lágrimas grossas demais correram por seu rosto como correm dois rios de lembranças.

Em um instante foi transportado de volta ao tempo e espaço nos quais aquela foto fora gravada. Recordava-se claramente de que era uma tarde de sol reluzente, um dia que lhes sorria, alheio ao precipício em que beiravam.

Ele estava acompanhado de três pessoas; as três que aprendeu a amar, com quem dividiu aventuras épicas e construiu uma saga repleta de altos e baixos.

Uma menina de aparência delicada, cujos grandes olhos brilhavam como o próprio sol; um loiro de olhos azuis de determinação, dono de uma aura contagiante e incansável; e um moreno de cabelo espetado de aspecto teso, responsável pela propagação do nome Uchiha.

Naqueles momentos de despreocupação, suas personalidades se confrontavam, se desafiavam, se uniam, se fortificavam. Porque um time real não é composto apenas de auto-compreensão. Eles discutiam, freqüentemente, mas seus desentendimentos serviam unicamente ao propósito de demonstrar que, independentemente de serem tão opostos como eram, eles sempre alcançariam a união.

O comandante respondia às pequenas brigas sem nunca faltar com seu sorriso pacificador e imparcial. E a pequena menina, em sua ânsia jovial, tentava agir como mediadora, mas por vezes acompanhava o mais experiente do grupo, atendo-se a fitar os companheiros complacentemente.

A leve brisa lhes acariciava a face, dando passagem a um mundo novo esperando para ser desvendado.

Como ele poderia imaginar que todos eles logo estariam diante de uma provação que chegaria ao âmago de suas existências?

Como ele poderia imaginar que mais tarde aquelas lembranças machucariam tanto e seriam, ao mesmo tempo, o seu placebo?

Ele poderia tentar iludir sua dor, mesmo que isso o levasse ao autoflagelo, mas ele jamais poderia enganar a morte.

-

Estava de volta àquele quarto escuro, denso, estava sozinho. Percorreu as paredes lisas com os olhos, mas não encontrava uma saída. Aquilo era estranho. Podia jurar que em seu quarto havia uma porta.

A ironia fatal é que lembranças são amantes traiçoeiras, conspiram com o tempo e nos dirigem a becos de desilusões. Ainda assim, é impossível esquecer-se delas, largá-las em qualquer canto obscuro da mente; seria como renegar todo o pretérito de uma existência.

Deitou-se na cama, o porta-retrato pressionado fortemente contra seu abdômen. Sua respiração falha, não encontrava ar naquele ambiente enclausurado. Sentia sua vida se esgotando, como gotas que caem finitamente de uma torneira fechada.

No que sentiu serem seus instantes finais, decidiu despedir-se de vez do foco de seus tormentos e lamúrias, mas, ao mirar a foto uma última vez, não encontrou o time 7.

A nova peça que seu subconsciente lhe pregava o fez ver, estática, a felicidade de outros três ninjas que também aprendeu a amar, mas que tão breve foram-lhe arrancados do cotidiano, junto a si próprio.

Minato, Rin, Obito...

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke...

Por que tão parecidos?

Por que tão triste?

Sua garganta fechou-se por completo a todo o ar, os lábios estavam ressecados e pontuados de pequenos cortes. Ele se sentiu entregue a uma fadiga incurável, um sono que apertava nas costelas.

Os músculos se retesaram, como se temessem o que quer que viesse a seguir. Aqueles desejos que todos fazem antes de partir morriam logo depois de sair de seu coração e escorriam preguiçosamente rumo ao esquecimento.

Cerrou os olhos com força, mas isso não impediu que visualizasse imagens de um passado longínquo, esfumaçadas e enegrecidas nas bordas, fechando-se sobre ele.

Aquilo que ele foi, aquilo pelo que se arrependeu eternamente, aquilo que se tornou, aquilo que deixou como legado...

Tudo sufucando-o, um laço invisível e inquebrável.

Não havia luz em frente para lhe guiar, apenas um túnel estreito feito de sombras que era engolido pela escuridão e cujo outro lado ele temia descobrir.

Ele tentou manter o porta-retrato colado a si, mas a força que o puxava obrigou-o a abandonar todas as suas memórias por terra.

Deixou-as, assim, caídas no colchão e, com elas, toda a sua vontade de ser.

Porque, sem suas lembranças e tudo o que elas significavam, não havia por que viver.

* * *

**N/A:**

Não sei explicar essa fic direito, só posso dizer que é uma coletânea de one-shots relativas às mortes de tantos personagens quanto eu puder lembrar. Nem todos terão a mesma estrutura desse do Kakashi.

Na verdade eu não escrevi todos, então não posso dizer com certeza.

Não esperem atualizações constantes, só fica o lembrete de que reviews ajudam a atualizar mais rápido.


End file.
